movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mrs. Davis
Molly Davis is Andy Davis' sister. She appears as a 1-year-old infant in Toy Story and as a 5-year-old toddler in Toy Story 2, where she is voiced by Hannah Unkrich. She appears again in Toy Story 3 as a pre-teen at age 12, where she is voiced by Beatrice Miller. ''Toy Story'' She is seen as a baby who doesn't have a major part and could only be seen in a few scenes. She is then seen listening to Hakuna Matata and giggles when she sees the toys outside her mirror. She is last seen opening a present which is a Mrs. Potato Head. But later, Andy owns it. ''Toy Story 2'' She is absent for the whole film apart from when Andy's mom says "Five minutes and we're leaving" and the end where she is finally improving her walking. She is mentioned by Bo Peep when searching for Woody's hat in Molly's room and later in the film, when Woody tells Jessie, Andy has a younger sister. ''Toy Story 3'' Molly is first seen as a toddler during the old home videos Ms. Davis took when Andy was young. Later, she makes her final appearance in Toy Story 3 as a 12-year-old. She is first seen in Andy's room laughing on why Andy still has his old toys but is lectured by Andy and Mom. She then donates a whole bunch of things including Barbie, and listens to music while reading a Tween magazine. She is then seen at the end saying to Andy, "Aren't you going to say goodbye to Buster?" Relationship with her brother In the first movie, Andy shares his room with Molly and doesn't seem to have a problem with it. In the second movie, they have separate rooms, but as seen in the clips at the start of the third film, Andy still doesn't mind Molly being in his room. He is seen at the end of the second film helping his sister walk to their mother and comments that he can teach her to drive. However, by the present time in the third film, Andy, having developed a more teenager-like personality, is much less willing to let Molly be in his room and doesn't allow her to touch his things, but still loves her. He helps her with a box full of toys she chose to donate to Sunnyside, and asks her if she will miss him. She then asks her brother if she can still have his room if she says "no", believing it will be hers when he leaves. When Andy says "nope", Molly replies that she will miss him. Near the end of the film, Andy mentions that he and Molly "said goodbye like 10 times", suggesting they are close. Trivia *Although Mrs. Potato Head and Bo Peep are her toys, they seem to be Andy's as we always see him playing with them. *Because of Molly's tendency to drool on any toys she could get her hands on as a baby (as seen in Toy Story), she earned the nickname "Princess Drool" from the toys, especially Mr. Potato Head. *In a part of Toy Story 3 when Molly is playing outside the house, it is shown that she might enjoy playing with Buster as well. *Darla from Finding Nemo makes an appearance in Toy Story 3 on Molly Davis' magazine. *Someone was holding the model of Molly at the airport in Toy Story 2. Gallery toystory_722.jpg|Molly with her mother in Toy Story. toystory2_395.jpg|Molly improving on her walking in Toy Story 2. Molly'sroom.jpg|Molly in Toy Story 3. 2qwpmdw.png|Darla on Molly's magazine Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans